


addiction

by pinkblacklight



Series: addiction [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Band Fic, Cliche, College, Drugs, England (Country), F/M, Love, Multi, Other, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblacklight/pseuds/pinkblacklight
Summary: they met at a party, he forgot her name. he went to every party, hoping she'd be there. just when he thinks he's got her, he overdoses and forgets her, again.
Relationships: Stuart “2D” Pot & Original Character(s)
Series: addiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099703
Kudos: 1





	1. the party

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended. mentions of drug and alcohol abuse.

it was a cloudy night, one of the cloudiest all autumn. not that it mattered, no. the streetlights lit up the english roads perfectly with a yellow light. and it was only a bit chilly, which was surprising. one in the AM should be calm, quiet, relaxed. it was everything but that in a nearby house swarmed with college kids - frat boys; sorority girls; geeks; wallflowers; art kids. quite a colorful arrangement of adolescents.

the house was beaming with colorful LEDs of reds, greens, blues and even pinks and purples. hits of the early 2000s played throughout the house. pop and trap mostly.

-"no okay but can we at least agree that goblet of fire is the best one?" lucas exclaimed, looking at the rest of his like-minded friends who nodded their heads, some even shouting a "yes!"

lucas red was a dark skinned, black haired boy who was best friends with odessa. she was another geek/art kid who had dark brown hair and forest green eyes, quite pale in the complexion.

they had been arguing for what seemed like an hour over what was the best harry potter movie released.

-"i do agree with you, but can we also mention how they did ron and ginny so dirty?" another girl, alyssa, threw her arms up innocently and crooked her neck to the side.

odessa lived for these kinds of talks - not necessarily about which harry potter movie was the best, but just any random talk with her friends was something to remember; something to look forward to. a sudden change in music made odessas head whip around and her mouth stood agape. she could not believe they were playing a favorite of hers. it seemed to also get a few other people riled up.

-"odessa, no" lucas pleaded, grinning from ear to ear, mirroring her own expression.

-"odessa, yes!" she shouted over the intro, pulling him towards the dance area.

odessa was singing the entire song word for word, singing her heart out, not caring who would potentially hear her over the loud music. she was beaming with not only joy buit self assurance as well. lucas sang with her, though not all the lyrics, and especially not in the same way she did. as the brown haired woman lookad at lucas, she felt another pair of eyes on her. they were stunning - the eyes. completely black, adorned with a touch of eyeliner underneath them. they reflected the colorful lights, pinks and blues. the person - the boy - was grinning at odessa. one eye slightly more shut then the other.

he had a gorgeus shade of blue in his messy mop of a hair, he had bags under his eyes and his lips revealed a missing front tooth. quite a lean fit. he was silly looking, but odessa found it charming. the boy was leaning against the wall, one hand holding a lit cigarette. he had a childish kind of vibe to him, and it made odessas heart flutter.

lucas spun around to see what odessa was looking at when he noticed her singing towards somebody in the back. he retrieved his gaze back at odessa with wide eyes, smiling. he was shocked at where this sudden confidence in her erupted from, but he was not complaining, seeing his best friend confident made him full of joy. that is, until some frat guy bumped into odessa, spilling his drink all over her back.

-"watch where you're going, you idiot!" he shouted at her, loud enough to be heard over the music.

and in such an instant, all the confidence left her and she quickly fell shy, apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault - like she always does. she even ignored the massive puddle on her shirt caused by whatever drink he was having.

-"it wasn't her fault!" lucas tried defending odessa, but failed, seeing as how the other boy got closer again to odessa, towering over her with a height of 5'9, which was quite something vompared to odessas 5'5 height.

-"what? you need a gay twink like him to stand up for you?"he spat in her face, cocking his head to the side where lucas stood.

-"hey man how about you go piss off to your other frat boys, huh?" a hand placed itself on his chest, as the boy who odessa sang to stepped in between the two.

only then did she realize the blue haired boy was even taller then the boy she bumped into.

-"who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" he shouted at him. by now almost everybodys attention was on the scene.

odessa slipped out of the sequence in an instant, slithering away from the other three - two of who were still shouting at each other. she found a bathroom and let a few tears escape after closing the doors. her tipsy hand landed on a nearby wrap of toilet paper, and she tried to dry off as effeciently as possible.

-"you really don't want to start anything else" the boy, who had to look down at the drunk man, threatened him.

-"oh yeah? or what?" he spat again, pushing him away from him by his shoulder, as his body hit the edge of the table.

soon enough, a fist flew directly towards the boys face, sent from the same boy he was arguing with. the small crowd who were watching the scene unfold all gasped. the taller one swiped his thumb over his lower lip, feeling a burn. he didn't think twice about the consequences when he took a nearby glass bottle of some cheap vodka that had maybe a finger or two left of vokda, downing it in one gulp. "would be a waste of vodka," he snickered to himself.

-"but not a waste o' the bottle" he saod before crashing it against the shorter ones head, knocking him out in an instant, glass flying everywhere.

his eyes landed on lucas who was holding one hand over his chest and the other on the table he was holding himself onto. he reassured him with one warm but half-bloody smile that it was okay. the blue boy left the room in search of the bathroom odessa went into, everybody clearing the path for him by moving out of the way. he twisted the doorknob and quickly stepped into the half-bath, closing the door behind his back. odessa was still there, wiping away at her shirt, when she abruptly stopped and snapped her head up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

to add on, odessa had taken off her shirt in order to get to the back. she would have been wiping at her back, her arms folded like a pretzel stick. odessa looked at the boy in front of her, noticing his busted lower lip.

-"oh my god, are you okay?" she hurriedly asked him, placing both of her hands on each side of his face, forgetting the fact she was shirtless. just a black bra on.

carefully she inspected his face in search of any other wound or scratch or bruise. odessa was a very caring person, no matter who the other person was.

-"you should've seen the other guy" he laughed through his blodied lip, causing the wound to rip open a bit more at the tug of his mouth, making him scrunch his nose up.

the brunette woman started searching the cabinets of any alcohol for desinfecting her wound.

-"there you are," she smiled softly to herself as she reached over into the cabinet and snatched it, taking a bit of tissue and slowly putting the alcohol on it.

her hand brought itself to the boys lip. odessa stopped herself before looking into his eyes, noticing how unnaturally close she was to him, her thighs gently grazing over his thighs. the boy smirked at her and took that hand that held the alcohol induced tissue, holding it by the wrist, as he brought it to his lip in a way of guidance, swiping over the open wound. odessas hand was paralyzed, and her face was flushed pink.

-"thank you," odessa started, stumbling over her own words, "for sticking up for me"

-"it's nothing," he smiled, "thank _you_ "

-"for what?"

-"fo' this"

odessa smiled back, "i'm also sorry about your shirt though" the boy said, nodding towards the wet button up shirt laying on the counter. odessa blushed again, "it _was_ one of my favorites" she giggled.

then she stopped. the shirt wasn't on her, and she had forgotten to put it back on. her face flushed red. she stammered.

-"oh gosh" she whispered.

-"oi don't worry 'bout it, it's alright" he chuckled. her tipsy self felt relieved at that.

there was something in her that sparked another boost of confidence, and from it, she told the boy who was holding himself by the edge of the sink as their bodies were pressed together (neither of them minded), "and i'm sorry about your lip, a shame, really". to that, he smirked again. "how so?" he asked.

-"well it's a shame such a pretty pair of lips got ruined like that" odessa said, smiling warmly.

-"i could say the same for you," he started, "but yours isn't busted"

odessa found herself burning up with embarrassment, as her heart sped up, noticing how awfully close she got to him. she cursed the boy in front of her for making her feel like this. the two looked at each other for a minute, getting closer and closer to each other by the second, both of their hearts racing. the boys eyes travelled down to odessas lips and back to her eyes every once in a while.

-"odessa are you in there? we gotta get going!" lucas shouted from the other side of the door, making odessa blush a shade of pink right after she stopped blushing.

-"yeah definitely, jus' gimme a minute!" she shouted back, stammering.

odessa looked back at the smirking boy and smiled again, awkwardly standing right in front of him, but this time just one step back away from him. "i'm 2D by the way" the boy said to break the tension.

-"i'm odessa"

-"i got that" this time he wasn't smirking, but grinning like the cheshire cat, revealing his missing tooth.

-"i have to um," she started, pointing finger guns to the door, "i gotta go" she said uncomfortably, while she finished putting her wet shirt back on.

and before she knew it, she was exiting the embarrassing scene and finding lucas right next to the doors who she gave a death glare to. he was confused as to why she was looking at him as if he ruined something. the two walked out of the house and walked to a bus station where they waited at least seventeen minutes for a bus.

-"so, lucas began, "you and that blue head, huh?" he smiled at her.

-"it would've been better if you didn't ruin our moment" she playfully rolled her eyes as they got on a bus.

-"so that's why you looked like a tomato!" he teased, holding his chest with one hand while laughing.

-"i did not!" she defended poorly.

-"yeah you did"

she ignored him and sat down at a seat in the empty bus. empty buses always seemed to be weird, yet it gave odessa a sense of privacy that she feels like she doesn't have in a full bus.

it was quite a while into the ride when odessas head perked up again, after looking through the window with her forehead presssed against the shaking glass.

-"d'you think he goes to swans?"

-"the guy?" he asked back.

-"yeah, 2D" she confirmed.

-"oh so that's his name, what a silly name," he said, "i'm not sure if he goes to our college, odie"

odessa simply huffed and returned her view to the wet street the bus was going through. it had been raining earlier in the day, and would rain for the entirety of the upcoming week. it was sunday today. or, well, technically monday, but the sun didn't come up yet so therefore it was still sunday. at least that's how odessa thought.


	2. swans college

odessa didn't like sitting next to a lot of people, and she didn't like sitting in the front of the classroom. 

call it complexes, call it her being ambiverted - she simply didn't like not seeing what people were doing without being noticed. that sounds wrong when you say it out loud, and she would admit to it, too. 

she rested her forehead in the crook of her elbows, both hands on the cold wooden table. in a failed attempt to catch a few more minutes of sleep from last night's inability to shut an eye. 

all she did was think about 2D. why were his eyes completely black? did he wear contacts? what happened to his tooth? why was his name 2D of all things? was it a nickname?

–"wake up sleepy head, the best person in the world has just sat next to you" lucas sang out the last part of his sentence. he was quite the morning person.o

odessa slowly raised her head but only to put her chin where her forehead had been by now. she smiled at his goofy way of saying hello, or good morning.

–"hey lucas," she started, "i gotta be honest, i forgot you were in this class" she confessed, stifling a laugh at his sour face. 

–"i am dissapointed" he dramatically gasped, obviously joking.

she chuckled at him. but it was true, she didn't take lucas as someone who's interested in music. 

–"looks like someone didn't get a good night's rest" he pointed to her eyebags.

–"not really," she began, "that boy's gonna be the death of me"

–"don't tell me you've got a crush on a boy you met only last night" he looked at her, surprised at what she had just told him.

–"it's not a crush okay?" lucas raised an eyebrow and lowered his eyelids with the slouch of his neck while looking her dead in the eyes in disbelief. 

–"its just," she started again, looking away from lucas, "...admiration" she said plainly.

–"you mean a crush?" he teased. 

–"it's not a crush, lucas" she whisper-shouted at him.

he just scoffed through a grin, shaking his head. he knew odessa wasn't one to get crushes quickly, especially not on strangers.

the doors of the classroom opened and closed once again, as odessa returned to the position she was in before lucas sat by her not really caring as to who walked in.

her eyes were shut, and she felt lucas nudge her arm.

–"odie," he whispered, "look!"

odessa rolled her tired eyes at him and looked up, peeking over her arm just a tiny bit. her eyes bolted to the entrance of the room, seeing a blue-haired giant with eyes just as tired as hers walk into the room then throw his stuff on a nearby table as well as his earphones that he ripped out of his ears. the table was far from odessa and lucas's. 

she cursed something into her chin as she dropped down and sat under the table. lucas sat there bewildered and utterly confused at her reaction.

–"mind explaining what you're doing?"

–"shhhh, he's gonna see me!" she whisper-shouted again at him from underneath the table as her arms wrapped themselves around her knees.

–"you're being ridiculous, get up!" he copied her tone.

–"no!" she continued in the same tone.

he looked back up at the boy who rested his cheek in his palm of the hand which sat on the table. his long legs folded weirdly as his right leg jumped up and down.

–"okay he's cute, i gotta admit" he said, trying to get odessas attention.

and it worked! odessa held herself at the edge of the table as she peeked her eyes over the edge of the table, zooming her eyes in on the boy. curiosity overwhelmed her. lucas smirked in victory. 

–"see, i knew he looked bloody familiar!" she said a bit too loudly. 

it seemed to make 2D look behind him towards the site of the voice, his eyes grazed over, not being able to catch sight of the person who said it.

he was even more confused now. his eyebrows furrowed after seeing nobody but lucas in the back seat, who looked innocently at a wall to his right. 

odessa dipped her head down under the table as soon as she saw 2D turn around and out of nervousness she hit her head against the table, making lucas burst out laughing. she kicked him in the shin.

the two hours of classes passed by fairly quickly, and it was time for lunch. 

as they walked out of the classroom, odessa hid behind the taller lucas hoping to not be seen by 2D.

lucas simply snorted at her actions. they both left the building and odessa seemed to be in more of a rush then the usual when they walked towards their favorite bakery.

after a while of odessa fast-pacing, and lucas trying to keep up with her, they finally arrived and sat themselves in the corner of the bakery. it smelled like heaven in there - more precisely, freshly baked goods, coffee, and chocolate chip cookies.

this was originally where lucas and odessa met, after she accidentally spilled her coffee over the table where he sat at with his date who was a blonde boy. lucas didn't get angry, he simply laughed trying to lighten the situation. it worked. that was back when she still worked there part time. 

–"y'know, i think i should get a job here again, i kinda miss working here" she said after taking a bite of her chocolate croissant. 

–"really?" he began, "d'you miss spilling coffee over customers, too?" he laughed at the memory. 

–"oh my god lucas" she mumbled, chuckling.

–"i'm just joking you know that-" he started, being cut off by the sight of 2D walking into the bakery, then sitting somewhere in the front where the entrance was. 

–"i don't know if it's the universe trying to set you two up, but you won't believe who just walked in, again" he spoke up.

odessa looked confused and leaned out of the booth she was in, looking behind her. of course, he sat with his back facing her so he didn't see her.

–"well the universe has great timing, don't it?" she said after quickly whipping her entire body to face lucas again.

2D was typing away at his phone before a black haired waitress delivered his order, which was a plain black coffee.

–"tell me what he's doing" odessa said with a hushed tone.

–"he's just typing" he said, mixing the tea in front of him with a silver spoon.

–"he must be blind or summat" lucas added on, nodding towards the boy.

–"well maybe he is, it would explain his eyes" she said.

–"then how did he see you at the party?" he asked.

odessa bit the inside of her lip as she furrowed her brows and continued to fidget with her fingers. she looked out onto the street which was wet from last nights rain. 

–"why don't you just go talk to him?" he asked her, still looking at the blue haired boy who was now going through his hair with his hand.

–"are you mad?" she asked, to which he shrugged, "and say what? hey i'm the girl who had to take off her shirt because it was wet from some frat boy spilling his drink onto me who you almost kissed from last night?!"

lucas snorted, almost spilling his tea everywhere. "alright maybe don't say it like that?" he asked. odessa huffed out in agony after rolling her eyes. 

–"there's a party this thursday at nick's place, wanna go?" he asked odessa, trying to change the topic.

–"are you asking me this cause you actually want me to come or because you need emotional support when you're around nick?" she teased, knowing lucas had a thing for nick for quite some time now.

lucas kept quiet, although he gradually smiled bigger and bigger by the second. 

–"both?"

–"right" she said, taking her coffee into her hands. 

–"please? i know you're always in your dorm drawing or watching zombie movies," he began, "i mean really, it's like you've seen all of them"

–"don't judge my hobbies, alright? it's healthy having 'em" she defended herself.

–"watching movies all day isn't healthy, odie" he said, being genuinely worried for his best friend. 

she huffed once again and blew air out of her nose. she twisted the coffee mug in front of her, keeping quiet hoping he'd let go of the topic to no awail.

odessa nodded her head slowly, "fine" she simply said, letting go of the cup.

lucas cheered for her, clapping his hands together. she smiled at him and shook her head at his childish like behavior. 


	3. the second party

–"we are going to be late, odie!" lucas shouted at odessa from her dorm, as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. 

–"there is no such thing as being late to a party" she said while exiting the bathroom, awaiting her best friends reaction to her outfit. 

lucas gasped and clasped his hand over his open mouth. "you're hot!" he shouted at her, beaming like a kid. she laughed at him but thanked him anyhow, appreciating the compliments he threw at her after she did a little spin.

odessa was wearing a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and a deep v-neck. it accentuated her body which she usually didn't show much. she had black tights and a pair of black converse on.

–"but would it kill you to wear some heels, odie?" he asked, kissing his teeth when he saw her beat up high top converse.

–"yes, quite literally!" she crossed her arms, "don't you remember last time?"

she was referencing the time she wore a pair of heels then got stuck in between two rocks in a rocky street, then hurt her ankle when she tried taking the heel out.

–"and besides, what's wrong with my knackered converse?" she pouted.

lucas shrugged after getting up from laying stomach-down on her bed. he had a hawaiian shirt with orange and red flowers, a pair of black skinny jeans and some rebook shoes on.

the two made their way to nick marshalls home, meeting the rest of their friend group who started talking as soon as they saw each other.

they entered the house and made their way over through the hoard of people and into the living room where they were lucky enough to have found an empty couch.

–"i'm gonna go get something to drink" she shouted to lucas over the music.

lucas gave her a thumbs up with both of his hands. odessa got up and made her way to the kitchen, getting a few looks thrown her way as she walked through the hallway. it made her roll her eyes.

she finally got to the kitchen after about two minutes of torturous walking through a swarm of adolescents and found a group of people playing beer pong at the dinner table and shouting.

the clock on the wall read 12:15 when she was pouring vodka into a cup she got from a stack of cups on a counter. she jumped when somebody tapped her left shoulder.

a bit of vodka spilled over the counter, and odessa ignored it. she turned around expecting to see one of her friends, but her cheeks turned pink when she was met with a familiar blue haired boy giving her a toothy grin.

–"oi, you scared the soul out of me!" she said.

–"i'm sorry," he chuckled, his voice cracking at every word. it wasn't something she noticed the first time around so it took her back a bit, "didn't really take you as a vodka person" he said.

–"what kind of person did you take me for?"

–"erm..." he thought, "non-alcoholic?"

odessa laughed at that, then clanked her cup into his as she turned to face him. "i'll drink to that" she said before taking a sip from her own cup.

2D scratched the back of his neck as his eyes traced down her body while she drank without making a sour face. he had to admit to himself, she was stunning. even though he had pretty blurry vision.

the pair talked for what seemed like an hour straight, eventually joining in on the beer pong game that held place just a few feet away from them.

odessa threw a ping-pong ball towards the cups, not really aiming at any cup.

when it hit one of the farthest ones in the back she threw her arms up and cheered as she bent over to take the cup and drink the beer in it. 2D gave some guy who watched her bend over the table a mean look which worked as the guy looked away and held his hands up as if 2D had a gun against his head.

no matter how soft 2D might actually be, he was quite intimidating when you didn't know him. especially if he tried looking mean.

odessa stood back up straight after chugging the beer, looking at 2D with an excited look of victory on her face. she didn't really think when she hugged him, considering she was quite tipsy. and so was 2D.

2D looked baffled when she did hug him. she had her arms wrapped around his waist since she was too lazy to reach for his neck. this made the taller boy wrap his around her shoulders.

he wasn't used to getting hugs, especially not tight ones like these.

odessa unintentionally got a whiff of his scent, which made her heart beat even faster then the way it fluttered when they made eye contact. he smelled like butterscotch and cigarettes.

2D smelled odessa as well, and she smelled like pine trees, grapefruit and vodka. quite an odd mix, but it was still amazing.

they let go after having had held onto each other for a bit too long - not that they minded.

two more hours had passed, and they were both drunk as a skunk. odessa asked 2D to wait for her as she left to go to a bathroom.

she passed by the living room once again making sure her friends were not only there, but conscious and/or alive. they were enjoying themselves, which made odessa laugh and her heart fill up with glee.

she stumbled into the first bathroom she saw, and luckily it was empty.

2D had gotten worried when he saw odessa go the wrong way when she stepped out of the kitchen. he threw another ping-pong ball and drank from the cup it landed in, then placed the cup back on the table.

he left the kitchen in search of a drunken odessa, going the way he saw her first go - the living room. he didn't see anybody but lucas and what he supposed were her friends.

then, he went the other way, towards the bathroom on the first floor.

he knocked three times, and heard odessa yell something unintelligible. he asked if he could come in. she said yes.

–"you alright?" he asked, his voice croaking and his vision spinning.

–"i am now" she giggled.

he smiled at her when they looked at each other. once again they were getting closer.

they had been only two inches away from each others faces, when odessa spoke up again, her breath slamming 2D in the face.

–"it's like i'm having deja-vu" she said, then wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned against the doors and smirked.

they both wanted this. but 2D had to make sure she did.

–"can i?" he asked, before looking down at her lips and back in her eyes.

–"yes" she pleaded.

that was enough for 2D. he clashed his lips into hers, then pulled away, still looking at her lips.

then they snapped, messily making out with each other in the bathroom of a strangers house. a song was heard from the other room, but none of them paid any attention to it.

–"i forgot to ask you for your name," he said when he pulled away from her, "i kinda forgot the first time"

–"odie-" she hiccuped, "-essa" she managed to say before they kissed again.

they talked in between kisses, none of them could get enough of each other. 2D had never felt anything like this with any of the other girls he kissed.

she wasn't like any of them, she was different then the rest, and he still had yet to figure out why. she was like an engima to him; a rubix cube. and _god_ was he stupid.

–"what's yours?" she asked, breaking away again.

–"hm?" he hummed into a kiss.

–"your name" she giggled.

–"2D" he said, smiling at her giggle.

–"i don't believe you"

–"well everybody calls me that," he confessed, "but it's stuart. i prefer stu for short" he said before diving into the kiss again.

odessa smiled into the kiss, which made 2Ds stomach do a flip. odessas hands were on each side of his face, while his stood frozen at her waist.

–"you don't have a girlfriend do you?" she asked, making sure (albeit a bit too late).

–"no. i used to" he said after they broke away for the last time.

–"what happened?" she hiccuped again.

–"cheated on me" he said plainly. he had gotten over her by now, so it wasn't anything new for his heart.

odessa stood there and looked at him, still holding onto him. "that's awful" she croaked out.

he chuckled at her for no reason at all other then the fact she looked adorable in the moment.

–"you're cute" he said.

she looked down to mask a blush and sharply exhaled out of her nose as she smiled. "ta" she said softly.

everytime she moved he'd compare it to the beat of a song - her smile was like the tune, her kiss like the volume, her voice like the melody.

he really hoped he wouldn't forget her name this time.


	4. failed

he forgot her name again.

at least not entirely. he remembered she said "odiessa". and of course, his dumb self had never heard of the name odessa before in his life, so you could imagine his frustration when he searched the web for her, ending up with nothing but a few people who lived on the other ends of the world.

–"this is goin' nowhere" he croaked out, taking another inhale of his cigarette and exhaling as he turned back around to his synth, dissapointed.

–"nothing?" the bigger man and the smaller woman asked, both looking up from their instruments.

–"absolutely nothin'," he sighed, "it's like she don't even exist"

–"maybe you typed it in wrong" russel, the american man asked.

russel was sat at his drum kit in the corner of the room, lightly tapping at one of the drums. noodle was the smaller girl who kept tuning her guitar and writing some lyrics into a nearby notebook.

–"or the bird gave him a wrong name" the third man, murdoc, stood in another corner of the room tuning a bass guitar and laughed to himself.

this caused absolutely everybody in the room to roll their eyes at the satanist.

–"right, faceache are you done and can we get back to practice?" he spat at the blue haired boy who winced at his tone.

–"yeah, sure" he stuttered out.

they played for a few hours, before russel said he had to go to a doctors appointment. then noodle and 2D talked again after murdoc left as well, probably off to a pub.

2D kept thinking about _odiessa_ , as his hand laced over the keys on his synth and he hummed a tune.

–"that sounds pretty," noodle said from her seat. "you should write it down"

and so he did. he took a nearby pen and tried to write it down as best as possible, scribbling a few lines here and there. his doctor prescribed him glasses for his blurry vision, to try and help at least a bit for when he's reading.

he never picked them up deciding he doesn't usually read anyways so he wouldn't really need them. a fatal mistake.

–"i've only ever seen her at parties" he confessed to the smaller, japanese girl.

she purely looked at him with an apologetic smile on her face, part from not understanding what he said (she was still adjusting to english) and part from being sorry for the man she thought of as a bigger brother.

he sighed, constantly going over the same few black and white keys.

and then, like a lightbulb went off in his head, he got an idea. his head perked up like he realized something.

noodle noticed his head going up like a jack in the box and asked him a mere "what?".

–"i'll keep going to every party then" he said, sparkling a grin.

noodle raised one eyebrow in confusion at the boy in front of her, she never understood his ways. she smiled at him nonetheless.

2D got up from his seat as his lanky arms flew over the many pieces of loose paper that sat in a mess on his table, holding every paper close to his chest.

he left the room without a goodbye and approached his own room, which took him one flight of stairs. kong studios was a mess, and 2D didn't know if he was even able to call it a home.

the hallways had mold in the corners of the ceiling, the paint was splotchy, the wooden floor creaked with every step. there was trash near murdocs room and 2D had to get his lock replaced twice by now due to murdoc kicking his door down for no other reason then to throw a kick in the taller boys way.

he was sick of it, he was angry and frankly lost. there was no other place he could go. his parents had been out of the picture since D-day, he didn't have many friends apart from russel, noodle, and a few people from college.

but _odiessa_? she was a mystery to him, and for once in his life, he actually wanted to try and crack her case open.

it bugged him how a girl he met at a party, then re-met at another party had had such a huge impact on his brain. he knew he easily fell in love with people, and he knew it would one day be the death of him but he didn't really care about the future.

he was more of a person to get stuck on the past. like take for example the time his ex girlfriend, paula cracker, cheated on him with the man he hated the most (murdoc niccals, if it wasn't obvious enough) - oh how long it took him to try and forget about her.

despite his overworking train of thoughts, he grabbed a nearby pill bottle and put it in his jacket as he put it on himself. a class was starting soon, and he didn't want to miss it.

to put it lightly, his reach was far out of academic achievement, the fact that he was passing his classes - nevertheless was in college in general - was a miracle. so he thought, and so did everyone he knew.

he wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch but when it came to music, he felt like he truly belonged there in the notes and the sound.

electronica was his favorite genre, though his band that was going by the name of _gorilla_ at the time wasn't purely electronica. in fact, it wasn't purely any genre, it was almost every genre.

it wasn't like he necessarily wanted to be in that band, but it didn't really seem like he had a choice, either.

he brushed those thoughts out of his head as he reached the same classroom where he found himself a week ago. it was only the beginning of the semester, and yet, he was enjoying the class.

he ripped his earphones out of his ears like he always does and placed them back in his pocket. he sat down, not really paying attention to the nearly empty room.

ever since his brain was able to create a thought - which, for the record, wasn't very early - he was pessimistic. half-empty glass of water kind.

he ran his right hand through the mess of a blue mop on his head and wished this class would go on forever, seeing how he didn't want to go back "home".

eventually, not only did the end of monday come, but so did friday night.

2D was preparing himself for the party at some girls place, which consisted of picking whatever was clean from his closet and spraying himself with his favorite cologne.

he was going to the unknown girls party with the few friends from his college.

there wasn't really that many people at this party, compared to the ones he usually goes to. no matter how easy it was to find somebody in this house, his almost-sober self could not find the person he was looking for.

her odd name ran through his head the entire night. he didn't look like he was having a good time at all.

–"could it be, stu-pot?" a familiar yet distant voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

–"paula" he said with a sour tone, taking his cigarette out of his mouth as he eyed her fake-nice expression.

–"fancy seeing you here, how've you been?" she asked.

–"i bet it is," he started, "and i've been better now that you're out of my life" he rolled his eyes and repeatedly puffed on his cigarette.

–"awe, don't be like that sweets"

–"don't," he began, "just don't" his brows were furrowed.

she kept quiet for a while, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "d'you have a lighter maybe?" she asked.

of course he gave it to her, it was an unwritten rule in his brain to give people his lighter when they asked him for it.

she lit her own single cigarette that she snatched out of her pocket. "thanks" she said with a fake smile as she placed his lighter in her bra and left the room.

he didn't notice this, he was looking at a random picture of a cat on the wall and awing at it in silence. only then when he tried searching through all the pockets in his clothes did he notice it was missing.

and then he remembered. his brows furrowed once more; "that _skank_ "


	5. a text

one thing about odessa, she never learns. especially when it comes to love.

she didn't chose to fall in love with the people she did, it just happened. and that tore her up, her heart broke multiple times with different people. but what can you do? she wasn't one to whine but try to improve, heal.

so here she was, staring at her laptop screen which displayed a zombie movie she was only now seeing for the first time - _bio zombie_. except, she wasn't exactly paying attention. it was like she was looking through the screen.

odessa was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice she had been furrowing her brows for the past half an hour or so. she couldn't help herself when thinking about the blue haired boy, she tried to make the anxious feeling in her stomach go away by telling herself that he was probably just some asshole.

–"c'mon odessa, he literally forgot your name the first time he met you" she argued with herself.

the rain outside was pouring when she got up from her seat to look outside the window, her arms crossed.

many thoughts raced through her mind, making up excuses and arguments for why she was feeling this way. then one particular thought stood out, " _what if 2D was a stage name of some sort?_ " she asked herself.

she sprinted towards her laptop, clicking out of the movie after she sat down and went to type in a simple " _2D_ " into her search bar. there were quite a lot of results, but not exactly the ones she was hoping for.

things like "2D drawings" and "2D projections" came up and she huffed out of frustration as she groaned while scrolling through a few pages.

nothing came up, at least not on the pages she looked at. a text from her phone made her head turn around and check it, it obviously being from lucas. they chatted for a while, when lucas soon said they were hiring people in the same cafe they found themselves everyday during lunch when taking classes. the same cafe odessa worked at before and wanted to work in again.

she quickly ran through her dorm, getting ready to look presentable as she wiggled a pair of jeans on her legs instead of her sweats and a lavender knitted jumper, as well as a pair of boots. she put on her coat and snatched the umbrella from the corner of her dorm.

she got to the cafe fairly quickly, placing the umbrella in the holder inside the shop. walking over to the cash register, the barista recognized odessa.

–"odessa! what brings you here at this hour?" the barista, sally, looked her in the eyes.

–"well i was actually hoping to speak to lindsey, is she in?" odessa asked, looking behind sally.

–"yeah, hold on" sally dissappeared into the back.

odessa bit at her lip as she took a look around the cafe. " _you've got to be fucking with me_ " she sighed to herself as her eyes widened.

there he was - the boy she couldn't stop thinking about. a cup of coffee and a notebook in front of him. he was scribbling something inside it. odessas green eyes scanned him up and down, her gaze landing on his slim, pale hands, his long fingers, the pencil he was holding.

the pencils tip suddenly broke and 2D grumbled something to himself, searching through his pockets for a sharpener or a spare pencil, but nothing. then she felt a pencil in the pocket of her coat she forgot to take out after a drawing class.

–"hey, lindsey's ready to see you" sally smiled. odessa always liked sally and admired the black haired barista for her unlimited kindness.

–"thank you so much, oh and also, could you make me a latte?" odessa asked, already knowing the answer as she made her way to lindseys office.

–"of course, odie" sally giggled and started to make her drink.

odessa had a small conversation with the manager - lindsey - and long story short, she was hired once again. odessa was quite happy when she walked back to the front.

sally gave her the latte and odessa took it, handing her half a pound for it. the cafes drinks and pastries were quite cheap, but they were amazing.

–"need a pencil?" odessa asked the blue haired boy in front of her, as she handed him the pencil she found in her coat with her right hand, her latte in her left one.

–"wha- oh! hello!" he grinned at her, a shade of pink on his nose and cheeks.

–"are you expecting somebody?" she asked, nodding towards the second seat at his two-person table.

he simply shook his head and continued to write whatever it was he was writing. she seemed to be intrigued with the man in front of her, looking at him over the edge of her white porcelain cup.

–"what are you, uhm," she started, "what are you doing here if i might ask?"

–"eh, i don't really like being home that much, i like this place" he said, looking into her dark green eyes.

–"i can relate"

–"really?" he cocked his neck to the side, one eye more squinted then the other. this made odessa laugh.

–"yes, that's why i payed for the dorm"

he curtly nodded. there was no more coffee in his cup, and the pencil which tip broke layed next to it.

she asked him what he was writing, to which he responded with a mere "songs", and obviously, this sparked even more curiosity in odessa.

the rain never stopped pouring, and she looked outside admiring the weather and the few people who were running in the street, holding their hood over their heads, most likely seeking shelter.

–"you write songs?" she asked.

–"ye- well i play the piano, too... and sing" he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

–"that's interesting," she began, "are you in a band or summat?" she asked, her elbows on the table and her cheeks rested between her palms.

–"yeah" he lowered his voice.

–"that's really cool" she giggled.

2D smiled at her, thanking her. the two sat there talking to each other for a few hours, getting to know each other.

he learned she had family in london, two dogs and a few siblings. she was an aspiring painter with an admiration towards sci-fi and horror. she learned he had three bandmates who he lived with in a huge building called kong studios, she learned about his close family and his childhood friends.

at one point, 2D got up to go to the toilet leaving odessa sitting there alone. she then remembered she had quite a big test tomorrow and anxiety started flooding her. she got a napkin and wrote " _sorry, had to run, hope we can talk more ;)_ ** _xxx-xxx-xxxx_** _\- odessa_ "

she applauded herself for having the courage to write her number on it, placing it on his closed notebook before saying bye to sally at the register then leaving with her umbrella in her hand.

2D returned to the table the two were sitting at, taking a glance towards her seat and frowning. he looked down at his notebook and saw the napkin with her note on it, the pencil she let him borrow was beside it.

–"odessa..." he said to himself, acknowledging the fact he now knew her correct name, scolding himself for missing one letter.

he picked his things up and payed the barista before exiting the coffee shop. then it hit him. _he knew her name_! and not only did he know her name, he knew her number, too. he couldn't have been happier at that moment.

the boy was excited when he walked back to kong studios, almost forgetting to greet his bandmates when he sprinted upstairs to his room.

he decided to text odessa. " _hey it's 2D, hop3 you can repyl soon :)_ " he sent, ignoring the typos.

things were finally looking up for him.


End file.
